intelonian_chroniclesfandomcom-20200215-history
Oakutarui Rebellions
As much as the history says, this event of the First Galactic War's closing years will take the title as "Massive Uprising" The '''Oakutarui Rebellions, '''were a series of uprisings all in sync to the destruction of Metro back in the early years of the First Galactic War. Origin of the Rebellions During the First Galactic War , The City of Metro served as the Military Port for Metro Prime , or Metro Air Force Base. Being the military port, it attracted alot of attention. More specifically the Oltanians. As the war raged in the Core Worlds of the Republic. Alot of people in theLower Republic were assumed to be safe since Oakutarui III; the Capital of the Lower Republic and border world to the Uncharted Regions wouldn't be much of a target. However with mass amounts of refugees flocking to the Corporate and Lower Republic Regions the belief of peace wouldn't last long. The Peace is shatteredEdit Around 2785 GRS, With Galactic War now raging close to the Lower Republic, people began to spark concern. It began to rouse fear. People who were smart decided to retreat to the outer worlds where it won't spark much suspicion. While those believeing the war won't reach them continued. However on April 16th, 2785 GRS, Sirens blare across Metro, as coming from the skies, were Oltanian Battlecruisers and severalOltanian Carriers followed mass squadrons of Oltanian Fighters. Within seconds Metro was under attack. What seemed from a horror turned into utter chaos. Before long Oltanian Fighters began to attack across the city. Destruction loomed across the peaceful bay city. The Metro Naval Yard, the port that fueled Republic Battleships and Fighters for Metro Prime was attacked. Before even releasing a warship, the Oltanians quickly laid seige to the Naval yard. One Warship from Metro Prime was sent to Metro only to be quickly shot down and crashing into the Heights District of Metro. The Republic reacting like it did back at the Capital began to fight back over Metro, but not just over the city, but other cities across Oakutarui III. However since the target of the Oltanians was Metro Prime, dealing with its Port City was its main focus before focusing onto Metro Prime in general. As Metro continued to fight back with what forces they had, civilians were being mass evacuated to the smaller towns and other cities across the planet, some even off to the moons. However during the mass evacuation of Metro, Oltanian fighters began shooting down transports killing innocent civilians trying to escape. By day's end, the Oltanian Armada already began to lay siege to Metro with 20% of its area in flames, and civlian death count rising higher than the damage iniated since the attack. The Fall of MetroEdit For almost 2 years, the Oltanian assualt on Oakutarui III proved relentless, however Metro proved stronger being the last bastion before Metro Prime proved that it will not fault. Even with the defenses holding up, the city itself couldn't sustain itself no more. With troops landing all over the city and flames rioting across the districts, the hearts of Metro will eventually fall. Around the closing months of 2787 GRS, the Oltanians finally fed up with the long resistance, decided to finally lay seige to Metro via bombardment. Almost a repeating image of what happened in the Capital almost 7 years prior, Metro was bombarded, killing any Republic, Oltanian and Civilians that remained in the city. When the signal was cleared that Metro was completely destroyed, the Oltanian Fleet moved north towards Metro Prime, only to be easily defeated by the base's defenses and natural location within the planet's ice caps. Illuc concurrite ad victoriam For months following its bombardment, Metro continued to lay in ruins, craters and smoldering ruins of what was once a city dotted its landscape. The City that managed to withstand an Oltanian Seige for 2 years lays in ruins, black smoke rise over the horizon, as some say it can be seen across the planet, indicating that it was gone. The Destruction of Metro was as some believed to be a rally call for everyone in the Lower Republic. Many sought out for revenge for what happened at Metro, and within years the recruitment rates in the Lower Republic soared tremedously, as if the entire Lower Republic united for one purpose, to avenge the fallen of those lost in Metro, and for revenge on the Oltanians. If the rally calls weren't just enough, reports across the Lower Republic where Oltanian occupied worlds began rebelling against their oppressors, By the end of 2792 GRS, the entire Lower Republic became united and helped push the Oltanians out of their section of space.